versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Piccolo
Piccolo '''alternatively known as '''Piccolo Jr. is a Namekian and former villain in the Dragon Ball series, starting off as the main antagonist of the Piccolo Jr. Saga he later turned into an ally for the people of Earth. Background Piccolo is the reincarnation of his father, "Demon King Piccolo" who was the living evil of the Nameless Namekian and planned to rule and conquer the Earth. After suffering his defeat at the young Son Goku 's hands, he released an egg from his body which was not only his biological son but his reincarnation, Piccolo Jr. Piccolo later realized his father's evil last wishes and went to meet Goku again so he could continue his father's will. However he was defeated by the Saiyan, and went back into hiding to train. Years upon years passed and Piccolo commonly fought against evils that threatened Earth, bonding with the warriors who also defended it, he renounced his previous evil ways, planning to become a true defender for the place he calls home, going far enough as to call Goku his friend and become a mentor for his son, Gohan . Stats Attack Potency: Small Country level+ (Heavily damaged a small continent) | Planet level (His blast which destroyed the moon held this much energy) | At least Dwarf Star level (After he fused with Nail, he was holding his own and came close to overpowering Frieza's Second Form, which far surpasses his First Form) | At least Dwarf Star level (After fusing with Kami he was equal in strength to Android 17, after training on the Room of Spirit and Time he was able to hold his against a Cell Jr which are comparable to their father in power) | | At least Dwarf Star level (Has grown massively in power due to training with Goten and Trunks in the RoSaT) | Universe level (Fought against Frost, who had power somewhat comparable to Super Saiyan Goku) | Universe level (Trained with Gohan and is comparable to his power after he had his potential unleashed a second time) Speed: The character's speed rating, explained using our speed chart (Explanations about the feats must go in brackets). Durability: Small Country level+ (Survived Goku's Super Kamehameha) | Planet level | At least Dwarf Star level (Took a beating from Final Form Frieza) | At least Dwarf Star level (Took many brutal blows from Android 17 and Cell Jr) | At least Dwarf Star level | Universe level | Universe level (Survived attacks from Gohan) Hax: Regeneration, Size Manipulation, Body Manipulation, Natural Immortality, Explosion Manipulation via various techniques, Resistance to emphathic manipulation. Intelligence: Genius combatant, trained for 3 years and was able to match Goku's experience of almost 20 years, far more skilled and stronger than his father who lived for hundreds of years, has the combined knowledge of Nail and Kami the former being the strongest Namekian warrior on Namek and the latter being the overseer and official "God" of Earth itself. Played dead in order to bait Goku and tricked Cell into thinking he accepted his defeat after the android absorbed some of his arm only for Piccolo to tear it off and regrow a new one. Stamina: Immense, can take life threatening injuries such as holes being blown in him or having his limbs torn off and continue to fight, regeneration compensates for this. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * Superhuman Physical Characteristics. * Chi Manipulation. * Superhuman senses. * Flight. * Creation via Clothes Beam. * Fusionism via Namekian Assimilation and Metamoran Fusion Dance. * Afterimage creation. * Regeneration. * Sealing via the Mafuba. * Cloning. * Telepathy. * Telekinesis. Techniques * Explosive Demon Wave: Fires an extremely powerful blast from one hand. * Hyper Explosive Demon Wave: Covers himself with Ki and explodes with a wide, nuke-type radius. * Makakansappo: Charges the power behind the attack by bringing his index and middle finger to his forehead, once done charging he releases a powerful beam from said fingers with penetrating power. * Mouth Energy Wave: Fires a beam of charged up Ki out of his mouth. * Explosive Breath Cannon: Combination attack which has Piccolo kick his opponent into the air, punches them down to the ground, appears behind them and uses a Mouth Energy Wave. * Antenna Beam: Shoots electricity from his antenna. * Scatter Shot: Fires various balls of destructive Ki towards his opponent. * Hellzone Grenade: Shoots various balls of Ki towards the opponent, most of them missing, with the opponent confused Piccolo can continue the fight while holding the Ki in place and at any time can bring down still midair Ki balls to his opponent. * Mafuba: Can seal an opponent into any object which can be closed and reopened. Equipment Weighted Clothing. Key 23rd Budokai | Saiyan Saga | Namek Saga | Android Saga | Buu Saga | Universe 6 Saga | Universe Survival Saga Minor Feats This section can be used to discuss any bit feats that help create consistency in a character's rating, as well as miscellaneous skill feats. Attack Potency/Strength Speed/Reactions Durability/Endurance Skill/Intelligence Powerscaling This section can be used to discuss whatever characters can be scaled to/from the subject of the profile. Don't forget to explain your reasoning. Weaknesses A list of the character's shortcomings and weak points. Having lost against other characters does not count as a weakness. Sources https://www.deviantart.com/maxiuchiha22/gallery/ (for the infobox images) Versus Compendium's Conclusions In this section, we list the results of any debates we have had with this character in the Wiki. Please do not include things like their win/loss record from other sites or VS shows. Remember to link the threads where the debates took place, as well as the opponent's profile. Notable Wins: * Loser (Loser's profile) Notable Losses: * Winner (Winner's profile, Speed was equalized.) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dragon Ball Category:Aliens Category:Martial Artists Category:Dwarf Star Level Category:Planet Level Category:Universe Level Category:Faster than Light Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Heroes Category:Healing Users Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Small Country Level Category:Size Manipulators Category:Duplication Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Ki Manipulators Category:Forcefield Users Category:Massively Hypersonic+